<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>some things are meant to be by miss_minnelli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525607">some things are meant to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnelli/pseuds/miss_minnelli'>miss_minnelli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, First Meetings, Flowers, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Long-Distance Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnelli/pseuds/miss_minnelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Aziraphale meet in person for the first time after a year of living long-distance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ineffable Wives Femslash February 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>some things are meant to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 14 of Femslash February. The prompt is "roses" and here is some fluff!! </p>
<p>Title is from "Can't Help Falling in Love" by whomever you like best :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Crowley yawned loudly, before forgetting where she was. A couple of older children looked over at her as if she was out of her mind. God, people were really quite crabby at the airport at six in the morning. Another check of the arrivals board confirmed that Aziraphale’s flight had just landed, and she’d no doubt be texting Crowley any minute now. Crowley bounced her leg anxiously, and rearranged the protective plastic wrapped around the bouquet of red roses that was laying on the seat beside her.</p>
<p class="p1">Any second now. Crowley took to staring at her phone instead of scanning the sea of faces passing through the airport. Waiting for text messages was something of a normal thing for Crowley, seeing as Aziraphale lived in Boston, and she lived in London. Communicating was sometimes quite difficult with the six hour time difference. They FaceTimed as often as they could, but texting was usually the go-to method for a quick chat.</p>
<p class="p1">Crowley was more than a bit nervous, but excited, to receive this particular text, however, because it would directly precede the first time she was meeting her girlfriend in person. They’d met through the fandom of a tv show. Something about angels and demons, but that part’s not important. What’s important is that they’d connected on a deep level and began talking as much as they could. After a few weeks, Crowley asked Aziraphale to be her girlfriend, and it had been the most blissful year of Crowley’s life. Now, getting to see Aziraphale in person was a dream come true, and she hoped she wouldn’t muck it up somehow.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Angel: Landed!! Can’t wait to see you &lt;3&lt;3</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">Crowley jumped a little at the vibration of her phone, but after she read the text, a smile spread across her face and she had to hug herself around the middle to contain her excitement.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Crowley: !!! Me neither!! Which baggage claim? I’m coming to you!</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Angel: I’m at carousel 3, but I have to go through customs first</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Crowley: See you as soon as you’re done!!</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">As she sprinted toward the baggage claim area, Crowley barely missed plowing down several old ladies and an entire football team. She finally made it to the carousel in one piece, roses in hand, and began examining the suitcases, looking for a black bag with a white handkerchief tied around the handle.</p>
<p class="p1">By the time Aziraphale texted that she was through customs, Crowley had already found and grabbed her bag.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Crowley: Meet you by the lift to the parking garage &lt;3</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Angel: OMW!!!!</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">A few minutes later, Aziraphale came into Crowley’s line of sight, and she felt herself become unable to move or breathe. She simply stared at her girlfriend as she strode toward the lift. Crowley managed to get a hold of herself after a moment, and set off running toward Aziraphale, dragging the suitcase in one hand and clutching the flowers in the other.</p>
<p class="p1">“AZIRAPHALE!” she hollered at the top of her lungs. Aziraphale glanced in Crowley’s direction and her eyes lit up along with a massive smile forming on her lips. They careened toward each other and met in the best hug of Crowley’s entire life.</p>
<p class="p1">Some time later, they managed to make it to Crowley’s car, at which point, she remembered the roses she’d been holding onto like a lifeline for the past several hours. She held them out in front of her and blushed. “For you, angel.”</p>
<p class="p1">Aziraphale blushed in return. “Oh, you sap.”</p>
<p class="p1">“You love it,” Crowley retorted.</p>
<p class="p1">“I really do,” Aziraphale replied, and Crowley truly, truly believed her.</p>
<p class="p1">“Let’s go home and take a nap, angel. I’m knackered.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Perfect idea. I can’t wait to lie next to you, my love.”</p>
<p class="p1">Crowley couldn’t come up with a better response than, “Ngk,” so she started the car and grabbed Aziraphale’s right hand in her left.</p>
<p class="p1">This was going to be an amazing two weeks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>